About That Time
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Yuuma asks Kaito to try and help Astral, since he has been acting weird lately. He gets a bit more than he expected. [Huntershipping] smut


Summary: Yuuma asks Kaito to try and help Astral, since he has been acting weird lately. He gets a bit more than he expected. [Huntershipping] smut

Warnings; smut, inter-spiecies, contrived reasons for porn

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Ever since he won against Yuuma, Kaito had made sure he was easy to find. He'd usually be close to the school, whether just sitting there or reading or hanging around Shark when he left early for reasons he didn't disclose. Every now and then, when he wandered too close, Astral would drift over and talk to him while the school-boy was in class. Sometimes Yuuma followed, wanting to just talk to him.

He wasn't surprised when Yuuma showed up after school; he had a bookmark ready that he placed inside his book as the boy ran over. What surprised him was the lack of Astral. He wasn't floating along, he wasn't nearby, Kaito didn't even feel the odd tug when the alien was around. Frowning, he tried to hide his disappointment as the black haired boy all but threw himself down on the ground in front of him.

"I need your help."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Yuuma paused, looking around almost suspiciously before he leaned in close. "I need you to help Astral."

"Astral?" Kaito tried to make sure he didn't seem too interested, passively staring at the others face as he leaned back a bit. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, he's been acting a little weird." Yuuma answered softly. "Like, weirder than normal. He's been really quiet and he keeps really close to me all the time and...well..." He hesitated, cheeks turning a slight pink. "He's been...touchy."

Kaito didn't respond right away, staring at him. "Yuuma, Astral is intangible."

"I KNOW!" He hissed, throwing his hands up. Kaito had to move from being hit in the face. "But, see, he can touch things inside the Key! And you know how to do get inside there, so I thought you could go in and see what's wrong. He won't tell me anything, saying I wouldn't understand."

Touchy and clinging? That certainly didn't sound like Astral at all. Frowning, Kaito nodded, holding a hand out. Yuuma looked confused for a moment, making him roll his eyes.

"The Ou-Key. If you want me to help, I need it."

The younger boy grinned, handing it over without a second thought. The blond male nodded to him and left, flying away on Orbital to the newly remade Heartland Tower. Haruto and his father were still away, trying to get the boy enrolled in school so he didn't have to worry about them asking questions. He put the pendant inside the computer and typed a few things, ignoring Orbital when he began whining.

"Don't come after me." He ordered sternly, immediately jumping into the swirling vortex when it appeared.

The inside looked the same as the last time he'd been here, though the air felt different; it felt almost heavier, and warmer. Frowning, Kaito walked around, not hiding his presence so that Astral would know he's there. He was a bit unnerved when he didn't see the other, trying to look around and keep track of where he was.

He stopped when he heard a noise. Frowning, he walked towards it, looking around one of odd spiral structures to see. He almost threw himself back, face hot. That...that had been Astral. But what had he been doing? Taking a deep breath, he looked again.

Astral was leaning against one of the strutctures, sitting on the ground. He was glowing like usual but it was more of a white than blue, and his eyes were halfway closed. What really got Kaito's attention was his hands; he was rubbing at the blue gems on his shoulders. It looked...almost sensual the way he was doing it. Suddenly, all at once, Kaito realized what was going on and blushed harder.

He'd have to remember to thank Yuuma later.

For now, he kept watching, eyes wandering over every bit of the alien's body. The rubbing was getting faster, more desperate, but suddenly he stopped, groaning in frustration. The white glow slowly turned back to a light blue, making Kaito wonder if that's how he blushed. That was...almost adorable.

After a moment, Astral jolted, like a shock when through him, and the white came back. He almost curled up into himself before he reached up and began rubbing again. Kaito bit his lip, watching as he felt his pants tightening. Without thinking, he walked forward, managing to sneak up on the alien. He watched now they he was close before reaching out and ghosting his fingers over the gems on Astral's neck.

Astral's eyes shot open, staring at him in shock. Kaito ignored it, dragging his fingers over the gem before running it over the base. The white glow got stronger as Astral hissed, eyes clenched shut as he reached out and grabbed hold of his jacket.

"I didn't know astral beings went into heat." Kaito muttered offhandedly as he dragged his other hand down his chest. He was amazed at the feel; it was like glass with how smooth and cool it was under his palm. "Should I help you?"

Astral let out a hoarse whimper, nodding his head. "K-Kaito..."

Smirking, he leaned forward and kissed the neck gem, hands gripping Astral's shoulders. The blue being cried out loudly as he tensed up. Shuddering, Kaito straddled him, licking at one of the gems before sucking on it. The body under him writhed, the white almost blinding now as their hips met. The blond groaned, forcing one hand away to unzip his pants.

"Please..." Astral whispered wantonly as he grabbed Kaito's wrist. The blond forced himself not to whimper when his hand was pulled away from his pants and set on Astral's hip. "Please, Kaito."

"Here?" He asked, grinning as he harshly ran his thumb over the gem on the others hip. He was rewarded with a scream, the alien's hips thrusting over and over to keep it up. "Are these that sensitive?"

Astral nodded, hands gripping Kaito's shoulders as he bent down to kiss them, licking and sucking on them. He heard the other panting above him, causing a jolt to go down his spine and straight to his crotch. Cursing, he pulled away, ignoring the confused whine the blue alien let out.

"Just trust me." He muttered, pulling him down to lay on the ground. Astral did so without fighting him, though he looked like the lack of contact was almost agonizing for him.

He straddled Astral's waist, blushing when he felt his cock rub against the others stomach through his pants. It was...almost shameful, the way his hips began rotating as he leaned forward and began roughly sucking on the neck gems again. Astral seemed to realize that his own sensitize place was there because he reached down and began to palm it, causing him to moan around the gem in his mouth.

He wasn't sure how long they were like that, panting and moaning as Kaito sucked and gently bit the gems and Astral rubbed at his cock while he grinded against his stomach. Hissing, Kaito reached into his pants to grip himself, pumping his dick as the pitch of Astral's moan grew higher. He pulled away when Astral cried out, the light blinding. Slowly it faded, turning into the normal blue as he panted. As interesting at it was though, Kaito wasn't done. He groaned, forehead pressed against the alien's chest as he continued jerking himself off.

He was so close when blue hands reached down and grabbed him, causing him to look up. Astral was still breathing hard as he began mimicing his previous motions, the coolness of the others hands almost painfully wonderful against his heated flesh. He moaned, hips jerking against the touch until he finally came with a choking hiss. Panting, he watched with dazed eyes as Astral pulled his hands away, looking at the fluid in confusion.

Kaito's eyes widened when Astral licked it, feeling his cheeks getting warm again and his cock twitch. If he wasn't so tired...

"I appreciate the help." The dimensional being said, multi-colored eyes taking on an oddly playful look. "I am afraid, however, that while the...pain has gone away for now, it will be back."

The blond frowned, feeling almost afraid. "Come back?"

Astral nodded. "If I recall correctly, from the few memories I've obtained, it shall remain in my system for three days. When saited, it will be repressed for five of your hours before returning."

Three...three days? Every five hours? Gulping, Kaito hesitated before nodding. "I'm sure Yuuma will understand that I can't return the pendant right away."

Astral's lips quirked up, eyes gleaming as he reached out and gently ran a finger over the human's clothed crotch. "Until then, teach me how this works for you as well."

Yeah. He definitely owed Yuuma a huge thank you.

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~

So there you go! :D Have a nice day.

MRIMO


End file.
